


The Apartment

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [17]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fanfic, Fluff, NSFW, Smut, zadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Madison and Zoe get their own apartment away from the coven.





	1. Chapter 1

It was moving day for Madison and Zoe. They had decided to move out of the Coven and into an apartment of their own. Granted the apartment was only two blocks away from the coven house. However, this would give them the opportunity for more alone time and strike out on their own.

The sun was setting now and there were only a few things left to move. Zoe had just gotten back from the Coven with one last box. She had done most of the lifting while her girlfriend did most of the unpacking, and had worked up a good sweat. She was just leaning into the car to get the last of the boxes when Madison appeared.

“That looks hard. Let’s switch.” As she said this she waved her hand and out the box when and towards the entrance to the building of apartments.

Zoe frowned in irritation. “Gee thanks,” she said rolling her eyes.

“Just trying to be helpful,” Madison smirked and shrugged. “Besides I was getting lonely up there all by myself.”

Zoe rolled her eyes once more. But her face changed completely when Madison moved past her and whispered in her ear.

“Can’t wait to break in the new bed.”

Zoe’s jaw dropped slightly as she watched Madison continued to walk toward the apartments. Madison was moving her hips more than was usual, and Zoe knew exactly that this movement was all for her benefit. She giggled as Madison turned to give Zoe a smile over her shoulder and then chased after her.

Madison quickened her pace up to the apartment and scurried past the boxes Zoe had placed at the door. She darted in and ran towards the bedroom.

Zoe paused and she starred down wide-eyed at the all the boxes that had not been unpacked. “You’ve been doing nothing this whole time!” Zoe hastily closed the door behind her and leaned down to begin unpacking.

Madison's head poked out from behind the door to the bedroom. “I have been doing something! If you come in here you’d see it.”

Raising a single eyebrows Zoe followed Madison into the bedroom. She did so mostly out of pure curiosity. Once she entered she saw that Madison had in fact been hard at work.

“I was gonna wait till later but then… I got excited.”

Madison has in fact decorated the entire bedroom. It was a small room but she has made it seem bigger. She had put the blackout dark maroon curtain that Zoe loved so much. She had made the bed up on the silky sheets that matched the curtains. She had even draped a large sheer sheet over the bed in a very bohemian style. Golden lanterns were hung beside the bed. There was also a bedside table that already had several of Zoe’s favorite books sitting on top. It was beautiful.

“Maddie I love it!”

Madison beamed proudly as she looked over her work. “I mean obviously we can change anything that doesn’t work well, later.”

“I think it’s perfect,” grinned Zoe. She walked to Madison and pulled her in for a kiss. “So about breaking this new bed in,” She whispered against Madison’s lips.

“Like that idea?”

“Most defiantly.”

Zoe and Madison then moved together for another kiss. Madison backed them towards the bed till Zoe fell backward dragging them both down to the soft sheets. The witches giggled as they bumped head slightly when the hit the bed.

Madison pulled Zoe’s shirt over her head so she could place opened mouthed kiss over her chest and stomach. This was simply a prologue to Madison getting Zoe’s bra off so she could suck on her tits. 

Zoe moaned when Madison finally made it to her nipples. “Oh yes baby,” she breathed heavily. 

“Let’s not waste too much time,” Madison whispered against Zoe’s breasts. “I’m horny as hell. And you deserve a good fuck after all your hard work.”

Zoe nodded in reply feeling Madison slipping down her body. Soon Madison ducked underneath her skirt. Zoe helps up her shirt so she could see her girlfriend. When she saw that she was taking her panties off with her teeth, her head fell back onto one of the maroon pillows. 

Madison moved swiftly as skillfully to get the panties off Zoe’s body. She had done this several time before because she knew Zoe loved it. She then moved back up so she could begin to lick and suck at Zoe’s clit. 

This action really began to turn Zoe on. She was already wet from Madison decorating the room. Acts of service were a big deal for her. It meant a great deal. She then gripped onto Madison’s hair as she wrapped her legs around her head. Zoe wanted to encourage her girlfriend to get as deep into her pussy as she possibly could. 

Madison grinned mischievously as she took a great deal of the went cunt before her into her mouth with a big suck. She loved driving Zoe wild with her tongue. 

“Oh fuck,” Zoe cried loudly. “Yes, Maddie!” She pulled Madison out of her pussy then. “Sixty-nine babe. I want us to cum together.”

Madison beamed and did as Zoe instructed and Moved her cunt over Zoe’s waiting mouth. “Here it is babe, treat me right.”

“You have my word,” Zoe said giving Madison’s ass a proper squeeze. 

Then it was lapping and sucking for the next few minutes. Soon both witches were wet and shaking. They were both so close that it was hard for them to keep up their work on the other’s heat. Then they both came. First Zoe then Madison tipped over the edge of ecstasy.  

They panted with their heads at opposite ends of the bed laying beside each other. They were both grinning and both satisfied. 

Madison lifted her head to look at Zoe then. “So wanna order pizza for dinner?”

“Sure,” replied Zoe. “After sex, I’m always hungry.”

I know,” Madison giggled shaking her head. “That’s why I suggested it. 

So the first night in the apartment was a good one. And it would be a night filled with even more sexual activities. This one was simply the appetizer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Zoe at bedtime

It was the fifth night in the new apartment and Zoe and Madison had been exceedingly enjoying the privacy and all the extra space that was all theirs. They had just gotten done binge-watching a Netflix show and made some pasta for dinner. Now it was time to head to bed.

Zoe had showered earlier in the day and so she immediately scooped up the book she was currently reading. Then she slipped under the cool covers of the bed. As she read she felt herself relax listening to the sounds of Madison showering and getting ready for bed.

Madison soon joined her in bed and curled up beside her. She always started out on her right side, which meant she was turned away from Zoe and her lamplight. “Night,” she whispered.

“Night sweetheart,” Zoe replied. She grinned over at her girlfriend. She began to scratch Madison’s back hoping to help her to relax so she could sleep sooner. However, she stopped when Madison spoke.

“Don’t touch me while I’m trying to fall asleep.” It was not a snappy or angry sentence. Instead, it was more of an honest plea.

“Why?” Zoe quested putting her book down.

“Cause if you touch me I wanna have sex. And I’d rather go to bed right now.”

Zoe’s brows raised and her eyes widened in surprise. “It’s that easy for me to turn you on?”

“I’m almost always turned on,” Madison confessed still not turning to look at Zoe. “But right now I should sleep.”

“Are you sure? We can have sex if you want.”

“No, no,” Madison insisted. “I want to sleep.”

“Okay,” Zoe shrugged. She then went back to reading her novel with both hands on the book. But at the same time, she smiled to herself. She was almost sure that she had not heard the last on the topic of sex.

Sure enough, Madison cleared her throat a few moments later. “Hey, Zoe?”

“Hmmm?”

“Wanna have sex?”

Zoe giggled and replied, “Yes babe.”

Madison hastily rolled over and on top of her girlfriend. Her lips connected with Zoe’s passionately.

 _Well, that was quick_ , Zoe thought to herself with a bit of laughter escaping from her lips. She dropped her book off the side of the bed. There wasn’t much time for thought as Madison removed her panties and placed her pussy on Zoe’s face. She knew exactly what to do. She sucked and licked rapidly as Madison began to moan.

Madison’s hips began to roll and her cunt ground down onto Zoe’s nose and tongue. She placed her hand on her clit and began to rub it rapidly. “Oh hell yes,” she whispered.

Zoe felt so dominated by Madison’s cunt on her face and she absolutely loved it. She loved being submissive to her girlfriend. Holding One of Madison’s ass cheeks she used her other hand to begin rubbing her own pussy. She knew that Once Madison cummed she would not be as interested in helping Zoe cum so she decided to get started.

Oddly enough she then felt one of Madison’s hands join her own. She had leaned back to play with Zoe’s clit.

Watching Madison’s tits bounce, as she ground down on her tongue, was quickly turning on Zoe. It also helped that Madison was great with her fingers. She hummed into Madison’s pussy as her own pleasure grew.

Madison did something then that surprised Zoe. She turned on Zoe’s face so that she could lean down pulled Zoe’s panties away from her body and begin to lap at her wet cunt. This caused Zoe to gasp in surprise. However, she continued her task of getting Madison to cum. But she couldn’t help but whimper every now and then.

Soon both witches were cumming and whimpering together. Once she had finished Madison crawled back up to Zoe’s head and gave her a kiss that was mingled with the taste of Zoe’s heat. “Thanks, babe,” she smiled.

“Totally my pleasure,” Zoe snickered and grinned.

The two girls giggled and then snuggled into each other as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
